Songbird
by serannskisses4u
Summary: The new found love between Santana and Brittany!


When kids are growing up they are faced everyday with bullies. No matter what for, they are always subject to getting bullied. Santana Lopez knew this first hand. Santana was a very attractive female and very much the beauty that every girl wished they could be, but where she fell short, was the fact that she was gay. She had struggled with this knowledge forever and when she met the right girl, she knew she couldn't hide that fact any longer.

Santana was captain of her cheerleading squad since the beginning of her high school career. She loved cheerleading. She loved it so much in fact she wore her uniform everyday. What she also loved about cheerleading, was that the apple of her eye Brittany was on there as well. Brittany S Pierce had been a part of Santana's life for the past 4 years and with that brought much hardship because Brittany had no idea how she felt but Santana was convinced that she would if it was the last thing she did.

Two years ago, Santana joined the glee club and every week there was an assignment. It could either be some type of theme or to just pick a song and perform in front of the class. Today she had decided to pick a love song and sing it to Brittany. She didn't know what yet, but she knew it had to be special. She struggled with many ideas, but nothing came to mind that would really take Brittany's breath away. "Hello everybody! Today we're going to sing songs about love. Anybody got any ideas?" Mr. Shue, asked. He was always so excited about an assignment no matter what it was. Santana thought how wonderful that was. "It must be a sign!" Santana thought to herself but apparently she must have said the thought aloud, everybody turned to her. She just shook her head.

As Santana left the classroom and went to her locker. As she opened her locker a can of confetti exploded in her face. It was rainbow confetti at that. She was devastated. She didn't even know how to respond. She just turned around and started yelling obscenities to anybody that would listen. When she turned back around Brittany was standing at her locker as well. "Hey Britt! Do u know what you're going to sing yet?" Santana started to blush. Brittany turned around and being as cute as ever she just shook her head. She then approached Santana and gave her a hug. "Im sorry what those people did to you! They are so mean." Santana went numb all over. She was so in love with this girl it was crazy. Brittany then pulled back and looked deep into Santana's eyes, Brittany was just about to give her a kiss when Rachel Berry came into the picture, Santana was livid. Brittany stepped back and shut her locker door and then walked off. When Santana looked at Rachel she just rolled her eyes and walked off.

Santana was still numb from the hug and almost kiss, so numb in fact that she almost missed the rude stares that she was getting from the other kids in the hall. When she realized what was going on she ran off crying. Brittany was waiting for Santana at her car. She wanted to make sure that she was okay because she could feel what was going on between them. Santana quickly dried her eyes and was smiling at the sight of her beautiful face. "Get in." Santana demanded as she was getting into the drivers side. We need to talk.

Santana was driving down the road in awe of Brittany being in the car next to her. Brittany reached over and put her hand on Santana's leg. Santana's insides were quivering. She was so ready to be at home and have Brittany laying on her bed. When she pulled into the garage, Santana closed the doors and walked Brittany inside. When they entered Santana's bedroom, Brittany spoke first. "There's something I need to tell you, Santana. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I've just been scared." Brittany stopped in midsentence. She didn't have anything else to say, she just came up to Santana and kissed her. Not just any kiss either. It was a kiss unlike any kiss Santana has ever felt. "I've been waiting forever for that to happen." Santana said. She smiled at Brittany then leaned in for another kiss. Santana backed Brittany to her bed and began kissing her on her neck. Brittany moaned as she began trying to unzip Santana's skirt. Santana's skirt dropped to the floor as she bent over in front of Brittany and put her face in between Brittany's legs. Brittany was so wet. She'd never been with a woman but this was exactly the way she had pictured it in her mind the million times she had thought about it. "Please don't stop Santana! Please!" Santana could feel Brittany's clit in her mouth and she was beyond wet herself. Brittany placed her hand on the back of Santana's head and she could feel Brittany squirming underneath her embrace. Santana kept licking Brittany's clit until she couldn't take it anymore. She then felt Brittany tense up and knew that she had came. Brittany sat straight up and looked at Santana and began to cry. "OMG, I think I'm in love with you." Santana just laughed it off but Brittany grabbed her and kissed her so hard and with so much emotion that she almost broke Santana's face. "I'm serious. Now come here!" Brittany threw Santana down on the bed and repeated the same motions as Santana did to her. Santana had never felt like this. She had never felt so much pleasure and love. She was on cloud nine. Everything was coming into place. Santana could feel her clit go soft and then she went numb from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She was so ready to kiss Brittany again. Just as Brittany did, she sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed Brittany and kissed her so intensely. Brittany stood up and lay with Santana on the bed. She lay there with her holding her and kissing her lips. It seemed like forever before either of them made the move to get up. They didn't want this feeling to end.

Before either of them knew it, Santana's mom had pulled up into the drive way. They only way they could hear was because she had slammed the door and yelled upstairs that she needed help with the groceries. With a quick kiss, the girls returned to the garage and helped Santana's mom. "Oh hey Brittany, u staying for dinner?" Brittany looked over at Santana and immediately said yes. She just didn't want to leave. When Santana's mom turned her back to the girls, they locked pinkies and smiled. That was their thing. They couldn't help but just smile at each other. Neither of the girls could ever be any happier than they were in this moment.

After they had did their good deed, they both ran back to Santana's room and locked the door. Santana cranked up the radio and asked Brittany to dance with her. Brittany giggled and took Santana's hand and they began to dance. Santana began singing to her new boo. "I've been trying to figure out what I want to sing for this weeks assignment." Santana admitted. She knew she wanted whatever she sang to be for Brittany. She just didn't know that Brittany would make the first move. She was kind of disappointed because she had this all worked out, but at the same time, it couldn't have been better.

The next day at school, they proudly walked in holding hands and even though they were kind of worried about the outcome of it, neither of them really cared. They were happy and really didn't care what anybody else thought, at school anyways. They were however worried what their parents would think. Santana was really close with her grandma and knew that she wouldn't approve, so for now, it was private at home but open at school. In glee club, she came in and had a song ready for Brittany. "Mr. Shue, I would like to go first please." Santana said and was so nervous to bring this before the class but was so excited to get this out in the open. Brittany was sitting on the front row and she was all smiles as Piano Man started playing the first notes to "Songbird". Santana started to cry as she sang the first verse. She looked at Brittany and noticed a single tear falling from her eyes. "Cause I feel the when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right." Santana sang this part with so much passion that the entire room could feel it. Everybody sat amazed and was so overwhelmed with emotion that there wasn't a dry eye in the entire glee club. When the song was over Brittany jumped into Santana's arms and kissed her lips so softly, and the best part of it was, everybody applauded, nobody made jokes or gasped everybody clapped. It was music to Santana's ears. For once, this was okay. She was okay. Everything was just okay. She pulled Brittany back and looked into her eyes, "how could this not be right?" Santana pulled Brittany in for another embrace and then turned to everybody in the class who was still all smiles and then the next person took their turn for their song choice of the week.

After school Santana and Brittany had cheerleading practice. They attended as usual and after everybody left, they hit the showers together. "That song was amazing Santana. I could have melted in your arms." Brittany smiled at Santana and began to kiss her so firmly on the lips. Santana parted her lips and welcomed Brittany's tongue to come inside. It was amazing. The water coming down on both of their bodies felt just perfect. Santana ran her hand down over Brittany's nipple and her mouth quickly followed. Santana sucked hard and then met the roughness with a tender kiss. She did this repeatedly until Brittany begged her to please touch her. Santana slid her finger down to Brittany's clit and began to feel of it gently. Her clit was so swollen and just the simple touch of her hand Brittany moaned loudly. They both smiled and began to kiss again. Brittany was so wet and Santana couldn't wait to feel her clit inside her mouth. She bent down and lifted Brittany's leg over her shoulder and inserted her tongue inside of Brittany's pussy, the water still falling on her head. Santana couldn't get enough. She sucked on Brittany's clit until Brittany couldn't stand it. "Oh, Santana! Please don't stop. I need to feel you. You feel so good!" Santana couldn't help but smile in Brittany's pussy. She was so happy that she was able to please her love. She'd been waiting for this moment. Santana could feel Brittany start to tense up around her face and shoulders. She grabbed Brittany's ass and pulled her closer to her face until she could get deep inside of her. Brittany moaned even louder. Just as she was about to cum, Santana sucked Brittany's clit until she collapsed on top of her. Santana could still feel Brittany's heart pulsating through her chest. They just looked at each other and giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Britt!" Santana said as she looked into Brittany's eyes as they were about to part ways. "I'll text you." Brittany was about to cry as she let go of Santana's hand. "Don't cry baby. I'll be online later and we can chat then. I'll miss you." They hugged for another couple of seconds and the two girls parted ways.

Santana couldn't believe how everything was coming together. It was only fair that she tell her mom and Grandma the truth. She had been so afraid, but how could something that felt so right, be so wrong at the same time. She struggled with this and was hoping that her grandma and mother both would understand more so than she was thinking, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She just wanted to be happy and wanted her family to be happy for her, so before she lost the nerve, she went downstairs and asked both her mother and grandmother to join her in the living room.

Before she began, she asked that both women give her their blessing and their respect but neither of them would agree until they found out for sure what the situation was. Both ladies was thinking the worst, but as Santana started to speak, she could feel her heart breaking at the same time, scared of what they would say. "You know I love you guys very much, right?" They shook their heads yes, "and that I never want to be a disappointment to you or anything of the sort?" Santana looked at her grandma and mom and at the same time said, "Get on with it," "Okay, Okay, so I have been keeping a secret from you guys for long while and it's only because I love you and I just don't want you to be mad or upset with me. But in saying all of that, I want you guys to know that, I'm gay." Santana waited for some type of response, but didn't really get the reaction she thought she would get. "Well, Santana, are you happy?" Her grandma asked. Santana shook her head yes and begin to explain that it was Brittany that she had fallen in love with. "Then I'm happy for you. I'm glad you were able to come to us about this." She then hugged her grandma and was so happy by the way she approached her. "Us? I didn't say that I agreed with anything." Her mom was clearly upset. "I'm so sorry to upset you, mom." Santana tried to come forward to meet her mom but she just froze. "I'm not upset, just a little surprised is all." Her mom stood there for a minute and looked at her daughter. Santana was afraid to move. "I really like Brittany, Santana, I do, but are you sure that's what you want?" Santana was afraid to answer but could answer this question in her sleep. "Yes, Ma'am. I know that she is the one that I love." Santana was still waiting, anticipating her mom's answer. "Well then, alright." Santana was in awe. "What just happened?" She asked herself. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, so she took it for what it was worth and just went upstairs to her room to text Brittany.

_Santana: Hey there Britt. I got something to tell you… 3_

_Brittany: Hey sweetie.. I was just thinkin' about you, what's up?_

_Santana: Well, I did it. I went with my gut and I did it, I told my mom and my grandma about us and they were alright with it, Britt, they _ _were really alright_

_Brittany: So does that mean we can really be together? 3_

_Santana: Yes._

Santana waited for a response from Brittany and it seemed like it took her forever to respond. She kept thinking the worst. She didn't want to scare Brittany away but she didn't want to keep her life a lie either. She was ready to be with the person that she loved and she didn't care who knew about it. She was just ready to be happy and she wanted everybody around her to be happy for her.

_Santana: Britt?_

Santana still didn't get a response. She was so beside herself upset. She couldn't believe that Brittany would just leave her hanging like that. After waiting for 30 minutes, her phone beeped. She leaped across her bed to the phone.

_Rachel: Don't forget about rehearsal tomorrow night. It's gonna be at 8pm._

_Santana: Thanks Rach!_

At this point, Santana was freaking out. She was hoping that the new text was from Brittany but she still hadn't heard anything. She had started assuming the worst. She had already given up hope that Brittany was going to respond. She laid across her bed and started weeping into her pillow. Figuring her mom or grandma heard her, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Santana didn't even look up. She just felt somebody's warm body on top of her and kisses on her cheek. She looked up and it was Brittany. "I couldn't wait to see you." Brittany said, and Santana could tell that she had been crying. "I thought I had said something wrong, Brittany. You scared me." Santana leaned into Brittany and started sobbing on her shoulder. "It's okay Santana. I just needed to be with you. I didn't have time to respond. I wanted to see you." Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled. She kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you. I've been waiting all day to tell you that. I just love you so much and there is nothing in this world I want more than to be with you."

A few months later the two girls spoke at their graduation. They both spoke about bullying. Since both of them were together, in glee club and they were also a cheerleader. They thought it would be a good idea to educate those people around them. "Bullying doesn't always have to end up with bad consequences for the victims. If you ignore the bullies and don't let them have the control, a great percentage of them will stop and realize that their criticisms don't have an effect on the recipient. Brittany and I, as well as the other kids in glee have always been a victim of bullying. We are trying to take a stand. Who's with me?" Everybody stood up cheering. Santana felt so good about all the positive outcomes that has came out of her life. She couldn't be happier. "Here's to the class of 2012!" Everybody kept cheering. Santana met Brittany's gaze and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Forever!" was all she needed to say.


End file.
